


Tonight I'm Gonna Hold You So Close

by mrsbonniemellark



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsbonniemellark/pseuds/mrsbonniemellark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before the Quarter Quell, things heat up between Katniss and Peeta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight I'm Gonna Hold You So Close

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on my tumblr a year ago. Thanks for reading! Come follow me on tumblr at safeinpeetasarms :)

_“We walk down the hallway. Peeta wants to stop by his room to shower off the makeup and meet me in a few minutes, but I won’t let him. I’m certain that if a door shuts between us, it will lock and I’ll have to spend the night without him. Besides, I have a shower in my room. I refuse to let go of his hand.” --_ Catching Fire  


The cold surface of the bathroom countertop seeps into my skin in the few minutes it takes Peeta to shower, and relief courses through me when I hear him turn off the water.

He gives me a warning and I cover my eyes as he steps out, activating the heaters that blow-dry your body. Once he’s in a fresh pair of undershorts, he tells me it’s okay to uncover my eyes. 

Peeta joins me by the sink and we brush our teeth side by side. 

As we reenter the bedroom, I pull Peeta to me and wrap my arms around him. He holds me close and buries his face in my hair, sending now-familiar warmth through my veins. 

“No matter what happens tomorrow, I want you to know that I— ”

“I know, Peeta,” I cut him off. “I _know_.” 

And then I kiss him because I don’t want to hear any goodbyes or expressions of sorrow from our lips, and because for just tonight, nothing President Snow does can take him away from me.  He makes a sound of surprise but kisses me back eagerly. 

I feel that thing again. That thing I felt once before, when I knew that one kiss alone wouldn’t satisfy me. But this time is different. This time I know that _kissing_ alone won’t satisfy me.

I’ve never been good at navigating these waters. In one quick motion, I take off my pajama top, tossing it behind me. Peeta raises his eyebrows.

“Katniss?” He asks. 

"Peeta," I say. "I want this. I want _you_." His blue eyes look impossibly sad, and for a moment I'm worried he's going to cry. And I can't have that, not on what could be our last night together. So I press my lips to his, feel his hesitate before moving against my own. He handles me so sweetly, so gently, as though I were the most precious thing in the world to him. Which, maybe I am. I bite his lip and he moans into my mouth. I marvel at the sound, of having done something to elicit that response from him.

His hands slide beneath my undershirt to grip the skin of my waist. I start to take it off, but Peeta stops me. “I want to do it,” he says. I stretch my arms over my head and he slowly removes the garment, his hands gliding along my body as he goes and tossing it onto the floor behind him without taking his eyes away from my newly uncovered chest. A blush creeps its way onto my face and I have the urge to cover my breasts, but _no_ , I want him to see me. 

After I can’t take it any longer, I press myself against him, twining my arms around his neck, and kissing him softly. I’ve seen Peeta’s bare chest before, washed it in the river when he was wounded in the Games, felt it beneath my cheek at night, but never have I felt it like this. Never have I felt the skin of his chest against my own. 

His hands run over my breasts tentatively, reverently, and then his mouth follows his hands and I arch my back. He’s kneeling before me and I cling to him for balance as he ever so gently sucks at me. Together we pull my undershorts down and off my body and I am naked before him. 

“Katniss, will you…can I…I want to try something, if it’s okay with you.” Seeing Peeta, usually so smooth with words, fumble piques my curiosity. What could he want to do that I wouldn’t be okay with? 

“Okay,” I whisper. 

“Sit down,” he says. I sit on the edge of the bed and he stays kneeled before me. He kisses me briefly and then moves downward, trailing kisses all down my body. “Lie back.” I do as he says and he hitches my legs over his shoulders. I’m about to ask what for when I feel his mouth between my legs. 

_Oh_. I wonder briefly about where Peeta heard about this, how did he know it would feel like _this_? But then I get distracted by the feeling of Peeta’s mouth on me, his ashy blond waves against my thighs, and I can’t think of anything else. He listens to my cues, focusing his attention on what makes me gasp and squirm, and in no time at all I am writhing and moaning against him. I start whispering his name over and over and Peeta groans, not stopping his efforts. The pleasure inside me reaches its peak and I clench his hair in my hands as I cry out and shudder against his mouth.

I’m too shaken to move. Peeta stands, leaning over me to press a kiss to my lips. I taste myself on him, but surprisingly, it’s not weird at all. 

“Thank you,” he says and I laugh. 

I scoot back on the bed and pull Peeta with me. We kiss lazily for a few minutes and then I tug on Peeta’s undershorts until he gets the hint and removes them. 

He asks me if I’m sure and I kiss him, murmuring my ascent against his lips. I feel the pain that my mother warned me about as he enters me, but it’s not as bad as I was expecting. Peeta waits patiently until I give him the okay, and then starts moving, slowly and steadily. I give him encouraging smiles and kisses and softly caress every part of him I can reach. I don’t want any doubt in his mind that I’m enjoying this. 

Peeta’s thrusts pick up speed and he starts whispering in my ear how much he’s wanted this, how I feel better than he ever imagined. I hold him tightly and whisper back that I’ve wanted him like this for far longer than I realized. That I’ve never wanted anyone else like this. 

He pulls back at that enough to look at me. I see the disbelief in his eyes, but then as they search mine and see the truth there, the awe. 

“Oh, _Katniss_ ,” he says. And that’s when his thrusts falter and his whole body shudders. 

After, we lie together, our naked bodies intertwined. Never have I felt so loved, so beautiful. I’m overcome by it.

“Katniss, I—”

“I know,” I interrupt him again. “Me too.”


End file.
